Rhodey
by nessa11997
Summary: "Coronel James Rhodes, Capitán. He oído hablar mucho de usted". Los Vengadores se encuentran con Rhodey. ¡ONESHOT! Jurando leve.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece los personajes (son de marvel) ni la trama de la historia que fue echa por la fantástica **~Oceanbreeze7**

Son cosas que estarán al pie de la pagina (*)

Esta vez, el equipo se encuentra con Rhodey.

Los One-Shot no tienen ninguna conexión entre si.

* * *

_"Tony?"_

"Platypus"! Tony gritó, alzando la cabeza tambaleándose como sonreía a la pantalla holográfica donde Rhodey rodó los ojos.

_"Sí, encantado de verte de nuevo. ¿Te importa chequear el traje? Si no es demasiado como para qu-"_

"Nah, sólo tengo una reunión del consejo." Tony sonrió abiertamente, dejando la llave que estaba utilizando anteriormente para apretar un tornillo suelto en Dummy como Rhodey frunció el ceño.

_"¿Estás seguro? Puedo venir desp-"_

"En realidad, venga. Tengo que arreglar el daño que Hammer hizo de todos modos." Tony se encogió de hombros, Rhodey sonrió aliviado antes de responder.

_"Gracias hombre"._

La pantalla se apago, dejando a Tony tararear mientras movía la llave lejos, Dummy desplazándose hacia la mesa y You al trabajo, yendo el lugar donde se carga, fija, limpia y repara el traje de Iron Man.

Los vengadores eran a gusto, descansando en la habitación donde la TV era el más grande, el sonido envolvente era más fuerte, y el contorno de la ciudad se observa en el horizonte.

Y en la belleza que el cuarto proporcionó, los Vengadores estaban casi matándose del aburrimiento. En el estupor Natasha había dado el control remoto, lo arrojó a Thor quien interesadamente pulsó el botón asta que un título llamó su atención.

"Yo no lo entiendo, amigo Banner. Por qué no hay explosivos?" Thor frunció el ceño mientras miraba la TV, Bruce levantó la vista de su libro y suspiró.

"Se llama _'Big Bang Theory'_ Thor. Es una comedia sobre científicos". Bruce explicó y Clint se rió entre dientes.

"Ese es el punto; es gracioso porque uno _no_ le entiende. Nadie lo hace". Explicó, causando Bruce a desinflarse muy ligeramente y mirar hacia abajo.

"Lo entiendo". Murmuró causando Clint para mirarlo con admiración.

"Espera - entiende lo que ellos dicen? ¿Cuanto entiende?" Le preguntó con interés, deslizándose hacia abajo en la silla mientras Bruce se encogió de hombros, mirando la TV y con el ceño fruncido como uno de los geeks dice algún tipo de disparate científico que hizo sentir a Clint que perdió puntos de CI**.

"...Yo entendí todo eso." Asintió con la cabeza a Clint que lo miro fijamente, haciendo a Bruce moverse torpemente.

"... Ese era Sheldon. No se le entiende Sheldon- _nadie_ entiende Sheldon". Clint se quedó sin aliento, y Bruce se encogió de hombros, recostándose en el sofá.

_"Estoy para avisarles, que el coronel Rhodes ha entrado en el edificio."_ Corto Jarvis, congelando temporalmente el show antes de volver a él, causando Clint fruncir el ceño y Steve sentarse más.

" Rhodes? Nunca eh oído hablar de él antes." Clint se encogió de hombros mientras Natasha rodó los ojos con un suspiro.

"Coronel? Tony amigo de un coronel?" Steve preguntó sorprendido, y los labios de Bruce formó una sonrisa.

"Él es el mejor amigo de Tony. Que está con los militares - incluso tiene un traje de los suyos. Él ayudó a Tony con el problema Drone Hammer* hace unos años". Natasha explicó a Clint, quien frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"¿Tu sabes cuan injusto es eso? Usted consigue tratar con un billonario demente y yo me quedo atascado jugando guardia en Nuevo Mexico". Él refunfuñó, y Natasha alzó una ceja.

"¿Quieres jugar a niñera de Stark por cuatro meses?"

"... Buen punto. Prefiero Nuevo México." Clint agrietado, y Thor le dio una risita cuando oyeron el ascensor abierto.

Ellos se volvieron; cabezas asomando sobre el respaldo del sofá como un hombre afro-americano entra en la habitación sin vacilación, parpadeando y mirando al grupo de personas con una ceja levantada un ligero tirón en el labio.

"... Supongo que son los" Vengadores?'' Él preguntó, mirando a Thor que sólo parpadeó. Natasha se levantó, volviéndose y con determinación caminar hacia adelante, los ojos del hombre le escanean de arriba abajo, antes de un destello de reconocimiento que revoloteaban en sus ojos.

"Natasha Romanoff. Usted recuerda?" Ella preguntó, y él tomó la mano ofrecida con una sacudida firme.

"Yo recuerdo. Gracias - por mantenerlo vivo". Él dijo, y sus labios se convirtieron en una leve sonrisa y una inclinación.

"Captain Steve Rodgers." Steve introdujo junto con un firme apretón de manos al que el hombre devolvió.

"Coronel James Rhodes, Capitán. He oído hablar mucho de usted".Rhodey asintió con la cabeza, dándole una pequeña sonrisa la cual Steve regresó.

"Mi nombre es Clint." Clint declarado desde el sofá, examinado los canales perezosamente cuando él usó un brazo para saludar.

"Usted usa un arco, ¿no?" Rhodey preguntó, y Clint miró, alzando una ceja y preparándose para ser criticado. "Bien". Rhodey terminó, examinado a Thor y Bruce.

"Yo soy Thor Odinson!" Thor retumbaba, usando un brazo para sujetar a Rhodey con una fuerza dolorosa, causando que el hombre apartarse bruscamente, causando una tensa sonrisa.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." Bruce asintió con la cabeza, y los ojos de Rhodey ensancharon momentáneamente, mirando Bruce de arriba abajo.

"Banner? He oído hablar de usted. Pepper quería a alguien para que le metiera algún sentido a él". Rhodey sonrió, causándole a Bruce fruncir el ceño en alarma.

"¿Quién?" Él preguntó, genuinamente curiosos como Rhodey se encogió de hombros mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"Platypus!" De Tony lloró de alegría, corriendo y prácticamente encima del hombre africano que se rió en tono de broma, tirando el otro fuera de él.

"Vamos Tony, bajar." Él se rió entre dientes y el otro hombre lo soltó con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres un trago? Yo conseguí Tequila enviados desde Chile-" Tony tentó a Rhodey quien suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bien, déjame reformular eso. Yo estoy sirviéndome un poco de tequila enviado desde Chile. Adelantate para abajo a mi lab - y no toque mis cosas! "Tony dijo por encima del hombro como Rhodey se movió hacia el ascensor.

"Yo moveré sus cosas Si usted está poniendo las tazas de café en sus robots de nuevo!" él devolvió, mientras que Tony murmuró en voz baja acerca de Rhodey siendo un culo inteligente, o algo por el estilo.

"Así que... el coronel Rhodes? ¿Cómo llegaste a ser amigo de un militar?" Steve preguntó, honestamente interesado como Tony miró a el por la pregunta, con la tapa de la botella que tenía en sus dientes.

"Eh? Oh-nos reunimos en el MIT. Él tomó la formación militar y yo tomé la tecnología. Mejores amigos crecen, no lo he visto tan a menudo, pero él es un buen amigo." Tony se encogió de hombros, haciendo Natasha para alzar las cejas.

"Si yo recuerdo correctamente, usted destruyó la mitad de su casa luchando contra él." Ella comentó, y Tony hizo un gesto con el brazo.

"Por favor- _él_ destruyó la mitad de mi casa. " Él disparó y los labios de Natasha tiraron bruscamente.

"En su traje."

"¡Qué él robó!"

"Hay directrices para eso." Ella terminó, dejando a Tony batiendo su mandíbula de arriba para abajo como él se esforzó encontrar un comentario ingenioso para decir.

"Ehh!" Él gruñó, frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba un sorbo grande de algún tipo de Ron y Tequila Mojito mixto.

_"Sir. Coronel Rhodes requiere su presencia, como lo ha considerado importante corregir todos los daños sufridos al traje de War Machine en la última batalla."_ reporto Jarvis, provocando que Tony dejara el vaso a medio terminar.

"Bien - dígale a Rhodey que estaré allí en unos minutos."

_"... Él le requiere en cuarenta segundos."_

"Cuarenta segundos?" De Tony chilló por la sorpresa, saltando derecho antes de disparar un nuevo número.

"¡Cinco minutos!"

_"... dos minutos."_

"¡Cuatro!"

_"... El Coronel Rhodes lo requiere en dos minutos antes de que él restaure los privilegios a Dummy con los extintores de incendio en un futuro cercano"._

Tony echó a correr, apresurándose por las escaleras, a la vez que gritaba,

"Rhodey ¡Espera! Ya voy! "Él llamó, alzando el tono de voz mientras entro y un fuerte golpe se escuchó en los escalones, el grupo espero unos segundos antes de que los gritos frenéticos se apagaron.

"Sí, él está bien." Clint terminó, haciendo clic en un programa nuevo y sentarse mientras Natasha levantó la ceja en cuestión.

"South Park?"

"La única cosa que no me hace sentir tonto". Clint murmuró, inclinándose hacia delante para ver el episodio.

Bruce esperó, y finalmente, (después de haber visto el episodio sorprendentemente antes) esperó hasta que algún personaje de South Park comenzó a hablar términos bastantes científicos que pueda confundirían a la persona común.

"… Yo entendí todo eso."

"En las palabras de Kyle, eres un bastardo."

* * *

**CI: yo lo queria con IQ pero… *se encoge de hombros* es lo mismo.

*Drone Hammer: en peli 2 de Iron Man los robots de la pelea al final, eso es lo que tengo entendido, por las dudas.

**Echo por: ~Oceanbreeze7**

**Traducido por: nesse11997**

Gracias por leer =D.


End file.
